


Spooky, Scary, Spiders

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is scared of spiders even though he's Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fake spiders, halloween decorations, spiderson, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: When Peter moved a few of the fake gravestones aside, he froze for about half a second before letting out a high pitched scream and jumping onto the ceiling.“You okay kid?”  Tony asked, clearly confused on why Peter was now attached to the ceiling.Peter shook his head no and shakily pointed to the box.  “There was a spider in there.”ORPeter and Tony decorate the penthouse for Halloween and Tony learns that Peter is afraid of spiders.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Spooky, Scary, Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a few days! Life just... yeah... Anyways another fluff fest here!!
> 
> Today's Prompt: “If one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while we are decorating, I swear I will punch you.”
> 
> Just letting you know all the spiders in the story are fake because even I can't handle real spiders. Hope you all enjoy!

Look, Tony wanted to make it very clear that this was Peter’s idea. It was not his idea in any way, Peter came up with the idea, and Tony agreed to the idea because he didn’t want to see Peter sad. In no way shape or form was it Tony’s idea to decorate the lab and penthouse for halloween. Except, Peter would say otherwise. As would Pepper. And Rhodey. So everyone except Tony thought it was his idea to decorate when it was not his idea.

Okay maybe it was a little bit of his idea that he very briefly mentioned to Peter so Peter would end up asking so Tony  didn’t have to say it was his idea. But Peter was the one to ask so it wasn’t Tony’s idea to decorate for halloween. However, just because it was not his idea doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy every second they were decorating, because he did enjoy every second of it.

***

“Lift the corner just a little higher, ah right there.” Tony said as Peter shot a web to hold the other end of the fake leaves up.

“So do you always use Spider-Kids with fake webs to decorate for halloween or is it just me?” Peter asked, flipping down from the ceiling landing gracefully on the floor.

Tony laughed at the thought of other spider-kids running around the city. “Nah just you kiddo. I don’t know any other spider power wielding teenagers nowadays.”

“Good, I’m glad I’m the only one.” Peter said walking over to the box of halloween decorations.

Where Tony had gotten all of the decorations, Peter had no clue, but that would be a question for another day. He dug through the box looking for some fake pumpkins that he knew were somewhere in the box. When Peter moved a few of the fake gravestones aside, he froze for about half a second before letting out a high pitched scream and jumping onto the ceiling. 

“Peter what's wrong??” Tony asked frantically, clearly confused on why Peter was now attached to the ceiling.

Peter shook his head and shakily pointed to the box. “There was a spider in there.”

Tony looked at Peter then to the box then back at Peter before busting out laughing. That continued for a few minutes while Peter was still sitting terrified on the ceiling. Tony was clutching his chest in hysterics before he finally managed to calm down… then broke out into laughter again.

“Are you done?” Peter asked while Tony caught his breath and nodded.

“Are you scared of spiders?” Tony asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing again. 

“Who isn’t afraid of spiders?” Peter asked as he slowly lowered himself from the ceiling but kept his distance from the box where the spider was.

“Kid you are literally Spider-Man.” Tony pointed out. “I can’t believe Spider-Man is afraid of spiders.”

“Mr. Stark, I was afraid of spiders before I was Spider-Man.” Which was true. There were times where Peter would find a spider and scream so loud and high pitched, that Uncle Ben thought it was May. Then thankfully Ben would kill it for him, which Peter was eternally grateful for. “How do you think I reacted with the spider that bit me?”

“I figured you just saw it then hit it or brushed it away.” Tony confessed. "Because that's the story you told me anyway."

That was in fact how Peter told the story to Tony. He said that when he felt something bite it he slapped it and brushed it away. However, what was not mentioned was the high pitched squeal when he first noticed it. Thankfully the rest of the class had just moved on while he stayed back to take another picture so nobody heard.

“Well, lets just say the reaction wasn’t much different then this, besides the obvious.”

Tony just chuckled as he walked over to the box and pulled out the spider that Peter screamed at. “You do realize kid,” Tony started holding up the spider. “This is fake.”

“When I saw it, no, I did not know it was fake.” Peter stated matter of factly. “And if one fake spider makes it anywhere near me while we are decorating, I swear I will punch you.” Tony chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Well I won’t actually punch you.” Peter explained with exaggerated hand gestures. “But I’ll probably scream and I’ll tell Ms. Potts and Uncle Rhodey that you purposely tried to scare me.”

“See that right there,” Tony said pointing in Peter's direction and dropping the fake spider to the ground. “That is a threat I will take seriously because they like you more than me.”

“They do not like me more than you.” Peter protested.

“Trust me kid they do.”

“False.” Peter stated matter of factly. "They love me, I'll admit, but they love you more and you know it."

"Okay kid." Tony said with a fond smile. 

Tony loves his kid.

***

“No!” Peter screeched as he jumped onto the ceiling and hissed at Tony.

Tony looked up at Peter with an exasperated look as he stood there trying to look so innocent like he hand’t just snuck up on Peter with a fake spider.

“Did you just hiss at me?” Tony questioned, pretty much failing to hold in his laugh.

“Yeah and I’d do it again.”

***

When the penthouse was finally completely decorated Tony and Peter looked around admiring their work. 

“I think we did a great job Mr. Stark.” Peter said. “And we only had one incident. Besides the few times you snuck up on me with spiders”

“Yeah thanks for that DUM-E.” Tony said shooting a look of fondness filled with disapproval in DUM-E’s direction. “But your right kiddo I think it looks great and I'm sorry for sneaking up on you. I was kind of funny though.”

"Was it thought?"

"Yes."

The penthouse looked thoroughly spooky and fall like. The kitchen had more of an autumn look per Pepper’s request, with fake leaves, pumpkins, and cute little signs with sayings like “Ah Autumn” or with little pictures of leaves or pumpkins on them.

The living room however, had more of a spooky vibe, with fake spiderwebs and only one fake spider tucked into the corner because “I swear Mr. Stark if that thing in any way gets near me I’m going to scream.” Peter had said as Tony attempted to stealthily get closer to Peter with said fake spider. Either way, fake spiders or not, the living room looked properly spooky with the black cats and fake skeletons.

“Thanks for decorating with me kiddo.” Tony said as he wrapped an arm loosely around Peter’s shoulders.

“Ha!” Peter exclaimed with a little jump. “You admit it was your idea!”

Tony huffed in response, because of course Peter would bring it back up. “Fine, decorating was my idea.” 

“I can’t wait to tell Ms. Potts and Rhodey that you finally admitted it!” Peter said.

“You’re a little shit sometimes,” Tony said with a fond smile and shake of his head. “But I love you.”

“I love you too.” Peter said, leaning a little more into Tony's side.

“So you wanna watch Arachnophobia?” 

“I swear to god, if I see one more spider-”

Tony only laughed in response to Peter’s reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
